


Bugs & Doves

by Zessaeth



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adjusting, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Chess, Connect Four, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Dom John Watson, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Deductions, Developing Friendships, Empath Will Graham, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fresh Start, Friendship, Games, Hannibal/Sherlock crossover, Healing, John is Daddy af, Little Sherlock Holmes, Little Will Graham, M/M, Married Couple, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Memories, Nicknames, Not your average littles, Pet Names, Play Date, Poor Will Graham, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protective John Watson, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes Makes Deductions, Shy Will Graham, Shyness, Talking, past mental breakdown, socializing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: Will and Hannibal go to John and Sherlock’s place for a play date.





	Bugs & Doves

**Author's Note:**

> I’m forever in love with the idea of hearing Mads Mikkelsen calling anyone/me “Little Dove.” So it makes PERFECT SENSE for Hannibal to call Will “Little Dove.” (But every time I hear that nickname, I can only hear Cersei Lannister’s voice.)

“Now Sherlock, remember. Daddy’s new friend and his boy are coming over today, so that means you are on your best behavior, young man.”

“John, I’m always good—”

“I mean it, Bug.” _Bug._ John’s nickname for him. They know that word will trigger his little space to take over, which it’s doing right now. Sherlock welcomes it with open arms and he fixed his gaze down at his Daddy’s legs.

“Can I still deduce them, Daddy?”

“Yes you may, I know it must be done. But do not, and I mean do not say a word to them about what you find. It’s hard for you to make friends and Hannibal says it’s hard for Will too, so I think of would be nice if you became friends. You may still deduce him, but you must promise me you won’t say anything. Do you promise?”

The consulting detective nodded and said “Yes Daddy, I promise.”

John smiled and said “Good boy.” He came over and kissed his Bugs forehead and a knock on the door made him stand up. “Sit tight for a minute, babe.”

He watched as Daddy opened the door, smiling and greeting their guests. An older man appeared, pulling a younger man along with him, and Sherlock was taken aback. The older one, like John, had gray in his neatly groomed blond hair. He was impeccably dressed although the suit is ugly in Sherlock’s opinion. The man pulled his a younger man along by his hand, introducing him to John. The younger man was hugging the life out of his stuffed dog. They shook hands, but the younger man would not meet his eyes.

“Sherlock?” Sherlock quickly looked over at John, who smiled and said “Come say hi, Bug.”

The consulting detective stood up and came over, standing right beside John. They all looked at each other, realizing a lot of the physical similarities, and John cleared his throat. “Sherlock, this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, and this is Will. Hannibal, Will, this is Sherlock. The world’s only consulting detective.”

Will’s eyebrows shot up as he looked up, studying his new playmate. Hannibal smiled and said “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sherlock. John has told me a lot about you.”

“You as well.” Sherlock shook his hand and began his deduction.

_Lithuanian._

_Fifty-one-years old._

_Doctor. What kind of doctor? Surgeon, most likely._

_Confident. Alpha male._

_Highly intelligent._

_Exquisite taste._

_Past trauma._

_Has a ~~dog.~~ _

_Seven dogs, different breeds._

_Doesn’t touch them often._

_Wedding ring on his finger is new, but he cleans it often._

_Devoted to Submissive._

_Had sex ~~recently.~~_

_Today. Earlier today._

Everyone who has ever been deduced by Sherlock Holmes were always either uncomfortable or angry by his conclusions about them. But Hannibal is calm. Perhaps he’s deducing Sherlock.

The older man turned to Will and smiled. “Will. Don’t be shy, Little Dove. Say hello to Sherlock.”

Will glanced over at his Daddy before looking at Sherlock. He told two steps forward and gave a slight wave, saying “Hi.”

Sherlock nodded and said “Hello.”

_American._

_Thirty-four-years old._

_Police training._

_Self-Loathing._

_Submissive._

_Empath._

_Highly intelligent._

_Moderate taste._

_Worships dogs._

_Wedding ring is also new, also cleans it often._

_Devoted to dominant._

_Fresh love bites on his neck and collarbone further confirms the sex._

_There’s more..._

_But what???_

Will looked towards Hannibal for help, but the older man only smiled and squeezed his hand. “It’s alright, darling. He won’t bite.” He kissed the younger man’s cheek and said “Go on.”

Will nodded and tightened his grip on his stuffie before stepping over to Sherlock. He didn’t meet his eyes, which was fine, and asked “What um...What do you want to do?”

Sherlock studied his playmate before narrowing his eyes. “Do you play chess?”

Will glanced up and said “Y-Yeah, but it’s been awhile.”

“Good.”

 

|__|

 

Hannibal and John sat in the kitchen and watched as their boys played. They’re on their fourth game of chess and Sherlock has won the last three rounds. “They’re truly wonderful, aren’t they?” Hannibal commented.

John smiled and said “Yeah.”

“Was Sherlock deducing us earlier?”

The captain smiled and said “Yeah. I told him he could, but not to say anything. I was afraid he might scare Will.”

Hannibal chuckled. “Will and I share our own skills when it comes to deduction. Anything your boy would say, we already know. But thank you for your concern.”

“Of course. How is he, by the way?”

The older man watched his sweet boy as he contemplated his next move. “He’s doing much better. I was worried that after his breakdown, moving would be hard on him, but he’s adjusting well. Anything is better than him going back to that.”

John nodded and looked over at his friend. “If I may ask...What happened, exactly?”

Tears welled up in the older man’s eyes as the memories came back to him. Hannibal swallowed and said “One thing you must know about my sweet boy is that he has _pure_ empathy. He can step into the minds of anyone, but his specialty was monsters. He worked as a profiler for the FBI for years, seen things no one could ever understand, taken advantage of constantly by the man he worked for.

The first time we met, was on a case they were working. And at one point I became his unofficial therapist. It was clear that he was different from my other patients, and I guess you can say it didn’t take very long for me to fall in love with him. I wanted to help him, I wanted him to quit his job before something bad happens, but...Another thing about my boy is he’s stubborn. He would tell me that he is fine and that he’s doing a good thing. Then—”

_What’s happening to me?!_

Hannibal looked down and took a deep breath. “It happened.”

He looked over at John, who had tears in his eyes. The captain shook his head and said “Christ...I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. After that, Will was done. In my mind and his, there was no more of that. He quit, we moved here, and eventually got married. Since I cannot take away the horrors that haunt him day and night, my new goal in life is to make sure nothing ever hurts him again.”

John nodded and looked at Sherlock, who was now pulling out their Connect Four game. “Same here. How long have you two been together again?”

“Five years. You?”

“Almost three.” He smiled and said “His birthday is next week. I’m going to ask him to marry me.”

The older man smiled and said “Congratulations.”

“Yeah...Only thing I’m worried about is how he’s going to take it.”

“He will definitely say yes.”

“I know that, but...I’m not sure how his brain will take it. The first time I told him I loved him, he just stared at me for thirty minutes, like he couldn’t believe it. Then he asked “are you sure?”.”

Both Daddies laughed and Hannibal said “It sounds similar to when I first told Will I loved him. Except when I said it, he choked on some wine and had a coughing fit.” They went back to watching the boys and Hannibal smiled as Will won two rounds.

 

|__|

 

After Will’s second win, Sherlock started the next game and glanced over at the kitchen. “They’re talking about us, you know.”

“I know.”

The consulting detective looked up at his new friend and said “He really loves you.”

This time, Will smiled and said “I know that too. Did your deduction on him tell you that?”

It was Sherlock’s turn to smile, and he asked “Did Daddy tell your daddy about that?”

Will nodded. “Yep. And in your daddy’s words, you are the best deducer in this whole damn—darn—universe. Is that true?”

Sherlock let his first piece drop in and asked “Would I sound arrogant if I said yes?”

“Yep.”

“Then yes.”

The two laughed and Will asked “So what was your conclusion on us?”

Sherlock looked back over to the kitchen and saw they were being watched. When he looked away, he picked up his next piece and said “I promised Daddy I wouldn’t say anything. It’s hard enough for me to make friends, he didn’t want me to scare you away.”

“I used to step into the minds of killers. I would tell everyone exactly what the killer did, exactly how they did it, I think I can handle some criticism from a—was it?—A “consulting detective”.”

“No.” said Sherlock as he dropped his next piece. “I promised him I wouldn’t say anything about my findings, and I intend to keep it.”

Will dropped his next piece and smiled. “Alright. But can you at least tell me if you like us or not?”

Sherlock peered up through his lashes and dropped his final piece. “I win.” He said with a smile.

 

|__|

 

After Sherlock won his next game, John asked “Are you hungry?”

“A little, yes.”

The captain nodded and said “Let’s have some lunch then, yeah?”

Hannibal nodded and stood up. “Will. Come to Papa, Little Dove.”

“You too, Sherlock, come on. Let’s have some lunch.”

 

|__|

 

Both littles looked up from their game and looked at each other before standing up. “Will?”

Will turned and looked back at Sherlock, who was now standing beside him. He smiled a little and said “I do like you. Both of you.” before heading into the kitchen.

 

|__|

 

They left two hours later and while cuddling on the couch, watching TV, John asked “Did you have fun today, Bug?”

Sherlock nodded and said “Yes I did, Daddy. Did you?”

“That’s good, and yeah, I had fun. So what do you think? Want them to come around more often?”

The consulting detective smiled and said “Yes. I’m curious to see how good Doctor Lecter is at chess.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC. WILL NOT BE TOLERATED, SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
